6 Lost, 6 Together
by WingedSnagret
Summary: A team of six Pokemon accidentally get left behind by their beloved trainer. Without the safety of there Pokeballs, they must work together and venture through the land of Kalos to reunite. Will they pull through? Or will internal tension and outside forces tear them apart?


Chapter 1: 6 Friends

"Melia, use Moonblast!" A young male trainer shouted. The Pokémon in question, a Gardevoir, nodded her head and proceeded to absorb the moon's energy and then released the resulting sphere of volatile lunar essence towards her opponent, a wild Hondoom.

With a parting howl, the fiery canine ran off a few seconds later, unable to handle the powerful attack.

"Great job Melia!" The trainer shouted, patting the Embrace Pokémon on her green head.

"Voir!" Melia said joyfully. She always loved the attention she'd get from a battle well fought.

The teen, known as Calem, held out the Gardevoir's Pokeball "Alright Melia, return!" Melia closed her eyes as her body turned into a flash of red energy before disappearing into the ball, which the boy then place alongside five others in his travel bag.

Looking up at the dimming light of the late day, Calem reached into his bag. "Now then, off to home." After a minute or two of rummaging through the bag's contents, the boy then drew out a different Pokeball. "Triclyde, come out!"

Another bright red flash and a new creature materialized. It was a bird somewhat similar to an ostrich, only with three heads each having expressions of happiness, anger, and sadness. It was the Triple Bird Pokémon, Dodrio. The head on the left side made a joyful cry as it appeared, while the other two remained silent.

"Triclyde, fly us back home!"

The left head nodded in understanding as his master climbed onto his brown feather-covered back, and took a few steps back before getting a running start and leaping high into the air.

The breeze whipped at Calem's face as they soared though the sky; the sprawling landscape of the ancient Kalos region darkening as the sun slowly began its decent over the horizon.

Within a few minutes they landed in Kiloude City, where Calem lived. By then it was nightfall, and the other residents had all gone inside to prepare for the evening's sleep. Being careful not to wake anybody up, Calem put Triclyde back in his ball and walked into his home.

It had been a couple years since the events of Team Flare, where the young trainer battled hard against their agenda to destroy the world and build anew. Since then he had beaten the Elite Four and the Champion, and moved to his own place in Kiloude City, living a peaceful life; but soon all that is about to change.

Calem went through his two-floor apartment, came out to the backyard, turned the porch light on, took out all six Pokeballs and laid them on the grassy ground. It was a part of Calem's routine to let his team outside when they were at home. "Okay guys, come on out!"

And one by one, each occupant emerged. The first was Melia the Gardevoir, followed by Triclyde the Dodrio.

Next was a living sword with a pair of dark purple cloth-like arms. A circular shield was displayed proudly over the owner's magnificent golden blade. Under the hilt lied a single lavender eye that radiated valiance. It was a male Aegislash, and his name was Falchion.

Following the possessed weapon a large Pokémon not unlike an eel appeared. Behind his gaping mouth were red eyes and a long top fin tapering halfway down the elongated body. Along his head were several yellow spots that sparked with electricity, as well as a few on the paddle-like arms draping on either side. Standing on a pair of specialized fins, the Eelektross known as Apex released a spark of energy as he appeared with grandeur.

The fifth to come out was a Ferrothorn, but not just any Ferrothorn; this one was blessed with a bright yellow body and maroon colored vines. Her name was Roseanne, and a spectacular sparkling effect surrounded her as she slowly clambered out of her red energy state. Indeed, she was a rare shiny Pokémon.

Finally, the last ball open with a quick pace as its occupant, who's named Gaiden, leaped out with flourish. Being a Greninja, Gaiden was slick, streamlined and one of the sneakiest frogs around. His long tongue flapped in the wind as a mischievous glint flashed from his eyes.

With all six Pokémon out of their transportable abodes, Calem gave each one a goodnight petting and a dish of Pokepuffs as they stood in a perfect line before going inside the apartment for the night. "Now behave! And sleep well." The trainer said before shutting the door behind him, the calls of his Pokémon partners wishing him the same.

With Calem gone, the six broke their positions and started to go about their respective business.

"Ha! I can't believe it took you that long to take down a Houndoom!" Gaiden suddenly sneered at Melia.

"I didn't want to hurt him." Melia said softly yet sternly.

The Greninja sneered again as he grabbed a puff. "Yeah well, if it were me, that silly dog would have been finished in two seconds." He then stuffed the sweet snack into his tongue-wrapped mouth.

"You know young Gaiden," a deep, slightly echoing voice spoke up, "power isn't everything. Besides, Melia is right, it's better to win with kindness then brute force."

Gaiden turned to the floating sword that stared back at him. "Whatever ya say Mr. Nice Guy" he said while rolling his eyes.

Falchion merely swayed his head in dismay, making a heavy sigh while doing so. "What's the use; you never listen to sound guidance…"

"Because I don't need it." The ninja said arrogantly. "Besides, I could run circles around you any day you old piece of metal."

"Gaiden!" Melia said loudly while still maintaining poise. "Do I have to reprimand you again?"

Falchion gently laid a purple hand on the Gardevoir's shoulder. "Pay him no mind lady Melia. I can take a few jabs."

"You got that right." Gaiden added with a smirk. Melia then lightly slapped the Greninja's forehead. "Ouch! Alright, alright I'll stop!" he said while rubbing his reddened face.

Meanwhile Apex had just finished wolfing down what was left of his dinner. Triclyde, who was beside him, leaned his center head in and spoke with an irritated tone, "Ya know, if you don't eat the whole freaking dish in five minutes it'll last longer."

The Eelektross only gave the imposing bird a glare before continuing to suck up the last remains of his meal.

"Why even bother with him?" Roseanne suggested from the other side of Triclyde. "You know the first thing that's always on his mind is eating." Her voice was low and quiet, but at the same time had a bit of an edge.

Triclyde's center head swiveled towards Roseanne's direction. "You!" Without further warning, the Dodrio charged towards her at full throttle.

The Ferrothorn stood there calmly as Triclyde made a full on assault, screaming and pecking with all three heads.

Melia, who had been busy keeping Gaiden in check, heard the commotion and came running to the scene.

"Oh dear." Falchion exasperated, gazing at the brawl unfolding before him. "Sir Triclyde is attacking poor Miss Roseanne again."

Gaiden rolled his eyes. "So? That foolish bird will get what's coming to him, he always does."

Feathers and beaks flew as Triclyde continued to beat down on the shiny Ferrothorn, who in turn just stood calmly. Try and try as he might, the enraged Dodrio could not penetrate the great defenses Roseanne possessed.

Melia had tried to pry him off with her psychic abilities, but to no avail. She then tried reasoning with him. "Myde, I'm only going to tell you once; leave Roseanne alone."

The center head shot a nasty glare towards the Gardevoir. "No! I will not stop!"

Melia sighed in defeat. "Very well…" She gave a slow nod to Roseanne, who nodded back. Raising her back leg, the Ferrothorn swung it with all her strength and slammed Triclyde with great force and sent him flying several feet away.

While this was happening the Greninja and Aegislash were having an ongoing conversation. "All I'm saying is it's better to take your opponent out before he does the same to you." Gaiden said to Falchion.

The sword said nothing and just stared off in the distance with a blank expression.

"Hey!" The ninja frog shouted. "Aren't you listening to me?!"

Falchion remained silent as he moved a few feet to the side, his eye suddenly wide open. "Um, young Gaiden, you may want to-"

"Want to what?" Turning around to face the direction the Aegislash was looking, he immediately got smacked in the chest by a tumbling Triclyde. "Ow!"

"I tried to warn you…" Falchion lamented as he hovered over to assist his two fallen comrades.

The ninja slapped away the purple appendage offered to him with a snarl "Oh shut it will ya." He got up and dusted himself off while mumbling incomprehensible words.

Triclyde slowly raised himself from the flattened vegetation and shook his body for a few seconds. "Whatever… I'm sure a few broken bones won't matter..." It was the right head speaking now, in a rather dreary, depressed tone.

"Sir Syde, I suggest that you be more careful in the future." The sword solemnly said.

The right head lazily tilted a little before responding with a long heavy sigh, "I'll try to… But no promises…"

Melia, with Roseanne following behind, gracefully walked to the bird of multiple personalities. "Syde, may I talk to Hyde please?"

The right head looked down in dismay. "Fine…" The left head took the talking place of Syde a moment later. "Hey Melia! You aren't still mad about what just happened are ya?" The voice was high and chipper, yet the hint of guilt remained evident to all within earshot.

The Gardevoir gently placed her hand underneath Hyde's chin. "Hyde, I thought we've discussed this before."

"I know, I know!" the left admitted, "I'm sorry, but Myde wanted to and I couldn't help it! It's his entire fault!" The center head suddenly spoke up. "No it was not!" Myde shouted angrily.

Melia gave a stern look to the enraged head, who quieted down while still glaring with fiery eyes.

With Hyde able to speak once more, he apologized for his actions to both the Gardevoir and Ferrothorn. Melia smiled and gave the Triple Bird a hug. "Thank you for your cooperation." The Dodrio blushed lightly as he hugged back with his neck before awkwardly separating.

Melia turned to her thorny friend. "Are you okay?"

Roseanne simply waved one of her pods in a dismissing manner. "Oh you know me. Hard as a rock an all." She responded with a wink.

Gaiden gave a shrug. "Well, now that the lovey-doveyness is over, I'm gonna finish my nighttime snack." Without looking, he reaching his hand into his disk containing the tasty treats, only to discover that there were none to be found. "Hey! What gives?" Looking down, he noticed that everything was gone. "Don't tell me…" Trailing his eyes, the Greninja found the Eelektross culprit lying under the cover of a palm tree, his belly full as he slept soundly in a puddle.

"Oh dear," Falchion announced as he noticed that his own dish, as well as everyone else's, was completely barren of food, "it appears that our electric comrade has eaten everything during the scuffle. Again."

The disgusted expression on Gaiden's face said everything. "That stupid two-timing-" He immediately froze mid-sentence was he saw Melia's disapproving look. "Ah whatever…"

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Roseanne quipped as she plodded towards her favorite sleeping spot, a bed of mineral-rich rocks.

"Indeed." Falchion agreed. "Although I must say it's quite rude for him to act so selfishly."

Melia sighed as she ambled over to turn off the porch light for the night. "I'll try to have a talk with him tomorrow morning. Goodnight everyone."

The team then all went to their respective sleeping areas and soon most were snoozing peacefully.

As she lied herself down on the soft grass and gazed over the beautiful sight of the brightly lit city of Lumiose far off in the distance, Melia thought about the first time she and Calem met.

_It was a rainy day in the gardens of Route 4. The flowers were closed and the many inhabitants living in the greenery had taken shelter; that is all except for one._

_A female Ralts that had been brutally attacked by a trainer's Pokémon had been left injured on the sodden ground. Try as she might, the damage done to her frail body was too great, and she could not move. Just as the little Ralts thought it was over, she felt a disturbance close by and struggled, thinking it was the same trainer coming back._

"_Oh, you poor thing…" The voice was unfamiliar, yet comforting. Ralts can sense emotions and the vibes given off from this human put her at ease._

"_Here, let me help you." Even if she wanted to resist, there was no strength left in the Ralts' body, so she allowed herself to be scooped up in the trainer's loving arms. "Easy now, I'll get you to safety."_

_As the Ralts started to drift from consciousness, a few last words reached her ears. "Melia…I will keep you safe Melia…"_

The Gardevoir shut her eyes and smiled softly. "Thank you, my master, I will always be with you…" And at last, she joined her friends in their slumber under the starry skies.


End file.
